<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Multivoice Podfic] Texts from an Unknown Number by Gorillazgal86, Literarion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542161">[Multivoice Podfic] Texts from an Unknown Number</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86'>Gorillazgal86</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion'>Literarion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Wrong Number AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anathema is a great pal, Fluff Human AU, Forever, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Strangers, Texting, These two idiots just dancing around how much they obviously like each other, Wrong number, halloween party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The human wrong number AU I have been craving.<br/>Trapped at a boring Halloween party, Aziraphale tries to get in touch with Gabriel but his text ends up in the wrong place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Anathema Device</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[Podfic] Wrong Number AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2265752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Human AUs, Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The angel and the snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422644">Texts from an Unknown Number</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaryOldman/pseuds/GaryOldman">GaryOldman</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Music: <a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/6552-uplifting-electronic-indie">Uplifting Electronic Indie by WinnieTheMoog</a> (<a href="https://filmmusic.io/standard-license">filmmusic.io standard licence</a>)</p><p>Sounds: <a href="https://freesound.org/people/ani_music/sounds/233603/">Happy Ringtone (1a) by ani_music </a>(<a href="https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/">CC-BY 3.0</a>); <a href="https://filmmusic.io/song/6552-uplifting-electronic-indie">Ringtone </a>(<a href="https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/">CC-0</a>); <a href="https://freesound.org/people/JNay20/sounds/466630/">Static</a> (<a href="https://creativecommons.org/publicdomain/zero/1.0/">CC-0</a>)</p><p>The pod is also available in a masters's cut (all chapters in one) on <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Texts-from-an-Unknown-Number-Complete-er92ei">Anchor</a> and <a href="https://archive.org/details/texts-from-an-unknown-number-master">archive.org</a>.</p><p>With Literarion as Narrator &amp; Crowley, and Gorillazgal86 as Aziraphale &amp; Anathema Device. Edited by Literarion.</p><p>Many thanks to Grin for beta! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Texts-from-an-Unknown-Number-1-The-angel-and-the-snake-eqjqjk">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1><h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/texts-from-an-unknown-number/TFUN%20Chapter%201%20-%20The%20angel%20and%20the%20snake.wav">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Birthday Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Texts-from-an-Unknown-Number-2-Birthday-Witches-eqjrf7">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/texts-from-an-unknown-number/TFUN%20Chapter%202%20-%20Birthday%20Witches.wav">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Late Nights and Loose Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Texts-from-an-Unknown-Number-3-Late-Nights-and-Loose-Lips-eqjrh9">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/texts-from-an-unknown-number/TFUN%20Chapter%203%20-%20Late%20Nights%20and%20Loose%20Lips.wav">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The big three emergencies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Texts-from-an-Unknown-Number-4-The-big-three-emergencies-eqjrin">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/texts-from-an-unknown-number/TFUN%20Chapter%204%20-%20The%20big%20three%20emergencies.wav">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stakeholders and snake smoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Texts-from-an-Unknown-Number-5-Stakeholders-and-snake-smoulders-eqjrjm">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/texts-from-an-unknown-number/TFUN%20Chapter%205%20-%20Stakeholders%20and%20snake%20smoulders.wav">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Moods Incarnate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Texts-from-an-Unknown-Number-6-Moods-Incarnate-eqjroq">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/texts-from-an-unknown-number/TFUN%20Chapter%206%20-%20Moods%20Incarnate.wav">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wrong numbers all the way down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Texts-from-an-Unknown-Number-7-Wrong-numbers-all-the-way-down-eqjrpn">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/texts-from-an-unknown-number/TFUN%20Chapter%207%20-%20Wrong%20numbers%20all%20the%20way%20down.wav">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Statues that come to life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Texts-from-an-Unknown-Number-8-Statues-that-come-to-life-eqjrs3">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/texts-from-an-unknown-number/TFUN%20Chapter%208%20-%20Statues%20that%20come%20to%20life.wav">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Neville Freaking Longbottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Texts-from-an-Unknown-Number-9-Neville-Freaking-Longbottom-eql6p9">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/texts-from-an-unknown-number/TFUN%20Chapter%209%20-%20Neville%20Freaking%20Longbottom.wav">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. No more talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<h1>
  <a href="https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Texts-from-an-Unknown-Number-10-No-more-talking-eql6su">Listen on Anchor</a>
</h1>
<h2>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/texts-from-an-unknown-number/TFUN%20Chapter%2010%20-%20No%20more%20talking.wav">Download from archive.org</a>
</h2><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>